Cursi Culiao
by Rain Rotten
Summary: Argentino culiao… ¡¿Por qué haci' esas cosas si sabi' que te voy a seguir tratando igual Oh! Fleto culiao… Pensó el chileno luego de escuchar lo que decía Martín. / Shounen-ai ArgChi


Holi~ es la primera vez que escribo de Hetalia e/_/e bueh~ Latín Hetalia, Obviamente, de mi querido y sismico(?) país~ Chilito lindo -inserte patriotismo- Extrañamente amo más mi país después de ver a Manu u/u (?) Lo amaría con todo si no hubiese flaites y weas e_é pero igual

Está levemente basado en algunas cosas de mi putivida(?) e_e

Y eso, EL PISCO ES CHILENO 8c (?) Enjoy~

**Cursi Culiao**

Siempre lo mismo, cada día… Cada maldito día para el chileno, pero de alguna forma sus estúpidas peleas con Martín le animaban un poco.

- ¡Suéltame, fleto culiao! – grito el castaño empujando al argentino lejos atrayendo la atención de las personas que se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar los insultos del chileno.

- ¡Che, pero abrázame! ¡Antes me abrazabas!

- ¡Nunca te abrace, weón! ¡Vo' me obligabai!

.

.

.

De nuevo… De nuevo el argentino le seguía muy de cerca, en silencio, sonriendo cada vez que Manu miraba hacia atrás.

Suspiro bajando la cabeza con cansancio.

- Deja de seguirme, porfa – pidió sin mirarle para luego voltearse hacia él – No te quiero cerca en este momento – suspiro.

- ¿No pensas volver conmigo algún día? – pregunto acercándose un poco antes de apartar un cabello rebelde que se encontraba tapando la mejilla del chileno.

- ¡¿Qué estai' hablando? – Grito alejándose - ¿Quién querría volver con alguien como vo'…? – bajo la mirada tratando de ignorar los deseos de huir a su casa y no salir jamás – D-De haber querido volver contigo lo hubiera hecho al otro día o el siguiente mes pero… ¡Ya pasaron dos años, locoh!

- Cierto… pero ¿Vos me seguís queriendo? Como antes… - se acerco a Manu rozando suavemente su mano, este dudo en apartarse, notando como al rubio casi se la había quebrado la voz.

- Sí te quiero, weón, pero como amigo no ma'… - se aparto lentamente sin mirar los ojos tristes del argentino – A-Además, ya andaban hablando weas de nosotros en el liceo poh'…

- ¡Eso es sólo una excusa, a vos nunca te importo lo que hablaran los demás! – le sujeto por los hombros acortando la distancia entre los dos y obligando al castaño a mirarle a los ojos.

Se quedaron inmóviles un momento, sólo mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Martín comenzó a acercase peligrosamente a los labios del chileno, este por un momento pareció ceder ante el ojiverde.

- ¡No, weón, No! ¡Entiende, conchesumadre! – Le empujo fuertemente contra una pared de la calle mirándole fijamente a los ojos – Ya no quiero nada de eso contigo… - murmuro antes de soltarle e irse corriendo lo más rápido que podía, dejando sólo al dolido argentino que miraba el piso distraídamente.

…

Al llegar a su casa, corrió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra ella en un intento por normalizar su jadeante respiración luego de haber corrido todo el camino. Sin saber la razón, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, dejando caer una pequeña lágrima que limpió inmediatamente.

Se dejo caer hasta el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, no sabía el por qué de esa angustiosa sensación en su pecho. Tal vez sólo era culpa por la forma en que había terminado con Martín hacía dos años, en medio de aquella fría, e inusual, lluvia de verano.

Recordaba perfectamente haber visto unas pocas lágrimas caer de los ojos del argentino ese día…

_Soy lo peor… _

Se repetía en murmullos ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas.

- _¿Manuel, estás bien?_ – Pregunto su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta al ver que el castaño luego de un rato no salía de su habitación.

- Sí, no pasa nada, mama – respondió sólo levantando el rostro.

Quería estar sólo.

_Argentino culiao… sería mejor no haberte conocido, conchesumadre… No quiero verte, no quiero que me sonrías después de lo que te hice… ¡Jamás debí haber aceptado ser pololo de ese weón…! Lo único que hice fue tratarlo mal y luego… _

_Me terminaré odiando más a mí que a él…_

Se sentía frustrado consigo mismo. Tal vez de haber sido más cariñoso hubiese terminado por apegarse al rubio. Pero no cambiaría de opinión, no ahora, ya habían terminado hace dos años, no había nada que hacer.

_¡¿Por qué chucha siempre soy así? Siempre tengo problemas con todos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un poco más amigable…? _

_¿Por qué chucha soy tan agresivo? Alejo a todos…_

.

.

.

Manu se había pasado la noche cuestionando su existencia completa, sus actitudes, su forma de ser, todo. Y como siempre no encontró alguna respuesta agradable, incluso se sentía peor que el día anterior.

Las ojeras por la falta de sueño no se las quitaba nadie.

_Soy lo peor… _

Se dijo en el espejo con un gesto de desagrado.

_Tal vez debería llamarlo… o algo… Debe sentirse un poco mal después de todo lo que le dije… Incluso ese weón debe tener su límite. _

Luego de decidirse, el chileno tomo su celular y busco el número de Martín, la primera vez no se digno a contestar. El castaño espero unos minutos y volvió a llamarle, tardo un poco pero finalmente escucho la cansada voz del argentino.

- [Che, ¿Qué queres tan temprano?] – contesto con la voz ronca y algo molesta.

- S-Son más de las 12, weón… - dijo - ¿Qué onda tu voz, locoh?

- [Nada, querido, que ayer por la noche me fui de joda con unos amigos y pues desperté ahora que me llamaste]

- Ya andai carreteando, argentino de mierda… - suspiro sabiendo que de no haberse sentido tan frustrado anoche él también hubiese salido a tomarse sus buenos tragos – oye… ¿no queri' venir a mi casa un rato…? – Pregunto aun algo indeciso.

- [¿En serio? Creí que no me querías cerca]

- Ah… no, no e' eso, weón, mientras mantengai' tus manos donde deben todo bien – Trato de sonreír - ¿queri' venir o no? – Pregunto de nuevo, esta vez con algo de la agresividad que lo caracterizaba.

- [Por supuesto que sí, querido, espérame que me arreglo ~] – Respondió en un tono melosamente irritable para el chileno.

_¿Estará mal si me arrepiento de haberlo llamado…? _

Se pregunto luego de colgar, pero aun si le volviera a llamar para decirle que mejor no fuera, el argentino aun así iría, tal vez solo para molestar al chilenito un rato.

…

A penas una hora después de aquella llamada, y el arrepentimiento del chileno, sonó el timbre de su casa, cansadamente fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, ese argentino que parecía empeñarse en agotar la poca paciencia de Manu en cada ocasión que le era posible.

- ¡Che, pero esa carita que tenes, chilenito! – Rió al ver las ojeras causadas por la mala noche del castaño – Al menos debes sonreír, querido~ - dijo tomándole suavemente del mentón, a lo cual el chileno se aparto rápidamente.

- Sólo entra por la chucha – murmuro caminando hacia el living.

Martín le obedeció sonriendo, cerró la puerta y camino hasta el sillón donde estaba el castaño, sentándose a su lado, tal vez demasiado cerca para el gusto de Manu, pero por ahora lo ignoraría, ignoraría esa molesta cercanía del argentino.

- Che, ¿Qué queres hacer, Manu? – Pregunto acercándose aun más al susodicho con una leve sonrisa.

El castaño lo alejo lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer po'… - murmuro aun cabizbajo – No debí decir que quien querría volver con alguien como vo' y eso po', perdón…

Martín se le quedo mirando unos minutos, no muchas veces se le veía disculparse por algo a ese orgulloso chileno, mucho menos por su forma de actuar.

Finalmente sonrió.

- ¡Sos tan re-lindo, querido! ¡Si te pones así de lindo, ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte, che? – Grito abrazando efusivamente al chileno, este extrañamente se dejo abrazar por el rubio.

Sonrió cerrando lentamente sus ojos apoyando su cuerpo contra el del argentino.

- Che, Manu, ¿te sentís bien? – Pregunto aun abrazando al chileno casi dormido.

- ¡S-Sí! – Respondió apartándose abruptamente del argentino con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas – s-solo tengo sueño… - dijo desviando la mirada.

- Si tenes sueño, apoya la cabeza en mis piernas y dormi un poco – sonrió rozando con sus dedos el rostro del castaño – parece que no hubieras dormido nada en toda la noche, querido…

Tomó el rostro del chileno entre sus manos, obligándole a darle la cara.

- ¡Suéltame, oh! – gruño quitando las manos del rubio – Y… no hagai' nada raro mientras duermo, ¿ya? – dijo luego de haber acomodado su cabeza sobre las piernas del argentino.

- ¡Dormi tranquilo, che! – Sonrió Martín quitando algunos cabellos que habían caído sobre el rostro de Manu y luego acariciando la cabeza de este, escuchando su tranquila respiración.

Sonrió viendo que al parecer ya se había dormido.

- Che, Manu, ¿queres saber algo? – Susurro aun acariciando el cabello del castaño – anoche no me fui de joda, ¿sabes que yo con mis primos estamos es una pandilla? anoche unos pelotudos de otro bando se querían adueñar del territorio en el que está tu casa… Y no podía dejar que eso pasara… Supongo que ahora sos parte de la Mafia del Mate, querido – Rió tomando una de las manos del chileno y besando el dorso de esta.

_Argentino culiao… ¡¿Por qué haci' esas cosas si sabi' que te voy a seguir tratando igual Oh? Fleto culiao… _

Pensó el chileno luego de escuchar lo que decía Martín.

- ¡Me pegaron con un fierro re-fuerte! – Siguió hablando pensando que el chileno estaba dormido – Pero me la banco todas por vos…

_Weón cursi por la re-chucha…_

[*]

Bueh~ me salió chucaro el Manu (?) u/u

Lo del final de verda' lo hizo mi ex e_e con el que estube pololeando hace como dos años :'D

asjkn Que de algo sirva haber estado con ese fleto culiao e_é -anoquechucaroesteweón- okno, si igual es buena ondi 8c pero sigue queriendo tomarme la mano y weas gays :'I sjabjfs esto no tiene na' que ver DDx -se golpea-

Y eso :'I


End file.
